Fasha Tel’therun
Fasha Tel'therun is a young witch who is training with three different mentors. She has shown to easily adapt to situations and learns new things rather quickly. Presently, she is serving in The Hand of Vengeance. Appearance Sin’dorei Black hair that reaches down to her mid-back section cradles her visage. Chain tattoos circle around each wrist that are normally hidden beneath her gloves. Her skin has a slight tan to it up until her dominant (right) hand. Her fingers have a permanent red coloring and her nails a little sharper than normal. If one is to see her back, a large scar extends from just below her shoulder to her waist. Demon Form Very few changes, however significant in appearance. Her skin becomes completely red with her nails a little longer and sharper. Her fangs grow a little more and horns appear on her forehead; large and pointed upward, however thin in width. Wings extend from her back and a tail from behind. How much of it may be an illusion... Personality Fasha’s natural personality is playful and childish. She loves adventure and being outside. She is adaptable to each situation she’s in, quite easily changing herself without a second thought. It’s actually quite difficult to anger her as she sees everything as a game. History Even to herself, little is known or remembered about her past. Her parents had been criminals who had spent much of their time planning another ‘heist’ or throwing parties. Eventually, she was taken to an Orphanage by the Magistrix Moranai Sunstrike. The rest of her childhood had been spent getting into trouble and multiple attempts at running away from the orphanage. She had been learning arcane magic from a tutor that would visit the orphans each week. It had been noted several times how quickly she was able to pick up on the lessons, rarely ever needing second or third attempts. The more she learned, the harder it became for them to stop her from running away. During her disappearance after Silvermoon City, she had come across a Demon Lord who was willing to teach her. This lead to her siding with the Burning Legion and becoming the Fel Witch she’s known as today. Presently, she trains further in various types of magic with him and two others. Military Career While not a military suited type of individual, Fasha did join the ranks as a way to help someone. However, as time went on, she began realizing the battlefield was home to her. Despite this, the Military was only short lived. The Dawnfury Concordant In order to help the Demon Lord, Eronthar, she had to get close to Alorinis Bloodarrow. To this, she joined the military organization ran by him. She had been looking for a way to break a binding spell created by Alorinis. Despite her time with TDC, she was unable to get the information she needed. It wasn’t until laters, after TDC temporarily closed its doors and she went elsewhere did she come across Alorinis once more and it was brought up. However, there has yet to be found a way that doesn’t hurt the person the demon is bound too, of whom she has grown rather fond of. The Hand of Vengeance She is presently serving with the Hand of Vengeance. Campaigns Attended Bleeding the Mountain S he attended this campaign as a member of The Dawnfury Concordant. Flames of War Siege of Tirisfal Fasha only made an appearance toward the end of this particular week after a training session. Relationships Ithri Myrinoire Ithri was the first one to bring her out into the world. He had been the one to help her break out of her shell and return to civilian life once more. They came across one another in the wild, immediately fighting. She grew to hate him almost instantly the moment he stole her sword, among other damage done to her person. He kept her sword, forcing her to decide if it was worth it to follow him for it. Over the next several years a fondness had grown into love, however their completely different views and way of life would and has caused problems. For his sake, she left, knowing full well where her chosen path was going and what it’d do to him. But her love for him has never wavered, nor would her decision to protect him if it ever came to that. Verstallus Fiddlesticks / Eronthar Fasha had met Eronthar first through telepathy and illusions. With her ties to the Burning Legion and being near Alorinis had proven useful to him. Over the years, she has grown close to both of them, especially Verstallus. The Gnome who acts as another body for Eronthar at times has become someone she valued and will protect. However, neither of them she would ever mention to anyone as a way to keep Verstallus safe. Battle Ready Armor The first thought one may have is that her armor is unrealistic for battle. Revealing part of her chest to her abdomen and her arms surrounded with belts, it leaves her most vulnerable parts of her body open. She does this on purpose, taking whatever advantage it may give her. However, when none is there, it serves to sate her masochism. The robes extend normally to her feet, of which are covered with steel toe knee high boots. Weapons Misery Misery is a long sword crafted and forged in demon's blood with the help of Demon Lord Eronthar and given to Fasha as a way for her to continue aiding the Burning Legion. It remains at her side even while she sleeps, which is then under the protection of her Imps, Zepnuk and Zipnik, each night. Crafted of steel and forged in demon's blood, Misery has a reddish and purple glow to it and at times a green tint can possibly be seen. The hilt is wrapped in Shadoweave cloth with silver bindings to keep it in place, a faceless demon with wings is crafted between the hilt and blade connecting the two together. The sheath that belongs to the sword is crafted of Thalassian Wood and wrapped with Shadoweave cloth. Magic and Fighting Style While known as a Fel Witch, she has more than just Fel under her belt. Her studying has included a way to claim control over the use of arcane, greater mental defenses, and finding the core of magic in a person and dragons. She’s also very physical and has some knowledge of how to wield her sword. Many times, she may even choose to forego magic and her sword altogether and use her hands. Despite her frame, she has been known to ‘throw a punch’. Demons Zipnik and Kupham Repeatedly she has resummoned these two imps over the years, both being the first two demons she had ever learned to summon. Zipnik has been the one who annoys her most, however, Kupham will be seen with her more often, including fighting by her side. Gallery Fashademon.jpg Fasha.jpg Fasha COmmish.png Category:Warlocks Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Burning Legion Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Hand of Vengeance